1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or playback apparatus of a recording medium. More specifically, the invention relates to a recording and/or playback apparatus of a recording medium that has a holder for holding the recording medium.
2. Background of the Invention
For example, there is a disc recording and/or playback apparatus which performs recording and/or playback on a recording medium on which recording or playback or both of them are performed. For example, the recording medium is an optical disc such as a magneto-optical disc. This type of recording and/or playback apparatus is provided with a holder for holding an inserted optical disc or a disc cartridge accommodating an optical disc.
The holder is provided in the apparatus so as to be moved by a moving mechanism so as to be brought into contact with or separated from a mechanics chassis on which a recording and/or playback section is provided. When the holder has been moved to a position where it contacts the mechanics chassis by the moving mechanism, the optical disc or the disc cartridge being held by the holder can be mounted on the recording and/or playback section on the mechanics chassis. When the holder has been moved by the moving mechanism to a position where it is separated from the mechanics chassis, the optical disc or the disc cartridge on which recording or playback has finished can be removed from the holder.
By the way, an optical disc or a disc cartridge needs to be located or held stably in the apparatus in each of a mounted state in which the optical disc or the disc cartridge being held by the holder is mounted on the recording and/or playback section and in an unmounted state in which recording or playback on the optical disc has finished and the holder has been moved to the direction of separating from the recording and/or playback section and has separated from the mechanics chassis.
This is for the following reasons. For example, if externally introduced vibration or the like causes the holder to move upward so that its contact with the mechanics chassis is lost in a state that an optical disc or a disc cartridge is mounted, the mounting of the optical disc or the disc cartridge on the recording and/or playback section is rendered unstable and there may occur an operation failure such as disability to eject the optical disc or the disc cartridge or a trouble in recording or a playback. In an unmounted state, if the holder is moved downward to be too close to the mechanics chassis, that is, the recording and/or playback section, in removing an optical disc or a disc cartridge from the holder the optical disc or the disc cartridge may contact a member provided in the mechanics chassis, for instance, a turn table of the recording and/or playback section that projects from the top surface of the mechanics chassis. In this case, the optical disc or the disc cartridge and the turn table may damage each other.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a recording and/or playback apparatus of a recording medium which resolves the above-mentioned problems.
The invention provides a recording and/or playback apparatus includes a holder, a recording and/or playback section, and a moving mechanism. The holder holds a recording medium that is inserted in the apparatus. When mounted with the recording medium that is held by the holder, the recording and/or playback section performs recording or playback on the recording medium. The moving mechanism moves the holder between a mounting position where to mount the recording medium on the recording and/or playback section and an dismounting position where to separate the recording medium from the recording and/or playback section. The moving mechanism has an urging member for urging the holder toward the recording and/or playback section when the recording medium is mounted onto the recording and/or playback section, and for urging the holder in such a direction that the holder goes away from the recording and/or playback section when the recording medium is separated from the recording and/or playback section.
The invention also provides a recording and/or playback apparatus including a holder, a chassis, a recording and/or playback section, and a moving mechanism. The holder holds a recording medium that is inserted in the apparatus. The holder is movably attached to the chassis. When mounted with the recording medium that is held by the holder, the recording and/or playback section performs recording and/or playback on the recording medium. The recording and/or playback section is provided on the chassis. The moving mechanism moves the holder between a mounting position where to mount the recording medium on the recording and/or playback section and an dismounting position where to separate the recording medium from the recording and/or playback section. The moving mechanism has a slider that is provided on only one side surface of the holder. The holder is moved between the mounting position and the dismounting position by a movement of the slider with respect to the chassis.